Uniform Kill
by ncismka233
Summary: The NCIS team has trouble finding the killer of a teenage girl when their prime suspects are identical twins. McGee suffers an injury during the case and has to rely on Tony in order to survive.
1. Chapter 1

In Quantico, Virginia a teenage girl with the name tag, Jessie is closing up the Deli restaurant where she works. After the door is locked she tiredly starts walking to her car which is on the other side of the building. The night is quiet and she can only hear her own feet on the pavement. Jessie gets into her beaten up looking Corolla and starts to head home. No one else is on the road at this hour so Jessie is driving a little faster than usual. She is very tired and it is hard to pay attention. Jessie is rubbing her eyes trying to stay awake when suddenly the car runs over something in the road. She has run over a dead animal before, so Jessie is not too concerned. She pulls the car over, looks up and is shocked.

"Huh!" she steps back and the pupils in her piercing blue eyes dilate at a gruesome sight. A human-like figure is on the side of the road. She begins to hyperventilate as she pulls out her phone to call the police. After a crime scene is secured, the police check the body for an id. An ID is going to be hard for this one. The dead female body's clothes are all torn up, her neck has scars and her face is a mess. Jane Doe's dark blonde hair is all matted with big knots and is covered in grass. An Officer Brown searches the body for an ID, but to no avail.

"Looks like a Jane Doe Hank." Officer Brown's partner tells him. Officer Brown looks around the scene with his flashlight a little more and finds something.

"Hey Rick, here's a wallet. Maybe this won't be a Jane Doe after all."

He opens the wallet and sees a woman's ID saying, Lynn Barnes. "Her name is Lynn Barnes, she's stationed at the base."

"You know what that means."

"Yeah. Time to call NCIS again."

The agents of the Major Case Response Team of NCIS were already on the scene when the Medical Examiner's van pulled up to the scene. An elder gentleman and a young man come out of the van.

"Good morning Jethro. To whom to I owe the pleasure?"

"According to the ID found this is Sergeant Major Lynn Barnes."

"She's stationed at Quantico." Agent DiNozzo said. He and Agent McGee were taking pictures and sketching the crime scene.

"Oh dear my good Sergeant, someone really worked you over."

"Can you get an ID Duck?"

"Dental will have to do on this occasion Jethro." Ducky said. He discussed the time of death with Palmer while Gibbs went over to talk to the person who called it in who Ziva was already talking to.

"Jessie, this is Special Agent Gibbs." Ziva said. Jessie was still in shock. She was sitting on the hood of the NCIS sedan with her arms crossed. She is still shaky and her eyes dart around when Gibbs walks up to her.

"I… I've never seen anything like it before."

"I know this is a lot to take in. We found an ID with the name Lynn Barnes, do you know her?" Gibbs asked. Jessie froze when she heard the name. Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open and her heart started to race as she looked up at Gibbs. Gibbs looked at her as she tried to keep her composure in front of the Agents.

"I know her daughter, Alyssa Barnes. We're both seniors at the high school on base and she lives in my neighborhood."

"Do you need someone to call your parents?"

"Can I borrow a phone? I dropped it cause I was freaking out and it kind of fell apart."

"Here you go." Gibbs said handing her his flip phone. Jessie seemed surprised to see the flip phone. Gibbs walked away to talk to Ducky and Jessie turned to Ziva.

"I didn't think anyone still had a flip phone."

Ziva was amused and chuckled at her.

"Agent Gibbs is a little… what's the word? Old fashioned."

Jessie smiled at Ziva and called her mom. About ten minutes later a car screeched up to the crime scene and two women ran out of it.

"Oh my God!" Jessie exclaimed.

"What is it Jessie?" Ziva asked. Jessie gazed ahead as the police let the women into the crime scene.

"She… she's alive."

"Who?"

"Lynn! Wait then how…" Jessie's heart dropped when she made the sudden realization. Her eyes filled with tears and she curled her knees against her chest. "Oh my God, not Alyssa, no no no no!"

"Jessie!" a woman exclaimed as she ran to her daughter. She gave her a big hug as Jessie sobbed. DiNozzo looked confused because the woman walking up to them looked like the woman on the ID. He held it up and looked at the woman and the picture on the ID looked exactly the same. He looked down at the dead body confused. Tony turned to McGee and said,

"That looks like our dead woman Probie."

"Well she's obviously not dead Tony."

"Then who's our victim?" Tony asked. They watched as Gibbs hold the other woman back as she was freaking out and in hysterics.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the team had got everything back to headquarters Ducky called Gibbs once he made the proper ID on the body. The deceased female was not Sergeant Major Barnes, it was in fact her daughter. Gibbs took the Sergeant up to the conference room to talk to her while the others started gathering all the information they could. Gibbs opened the door for the grieving mother as she walked into the room with red eyes and a torn tissue held up to her nose. She walked into the chair shakily as Gibbs pulled it out for her. She sat down and could not look at Gibbs. She just looked at the table as her head flooded with memories of her little girl. She did not want it to be real.

"Sergeant, you have our condolences."

"Thank you." She said crying.

"Do you know where your daughter was last night?"

"Um… She said she was going to meet an old friend, but she didn't say who it was."

"Was there any reason to be concerned?"

"I mean I trust her. Alyssa's a good girl, I can't imagine… who would have done this!"

Gibbs knew he probably would not get a lot of information from the mother, so once he was done talking with her he went down to see Ducky. Ducky finished gathering all the evidence off the body and put them into the test tubes.

"All right Mr. Palmer these go up to Abby."

"Up to Abby they go." Palmer said smiling. He turned around with the collection of test tubes in hand and bumped into Gibbs. "Oh Agent Gibbs, I am so sorry I really didn't mean to…"

"Just go upstairs Palmer." Gibbs said. Palmer murmured, 'sorry' and swerved around Gibbs.

"What happened to this girl Duck?" Gibbs asked as he looked at the lifeless young woman.

"Do I sense some urgency in your step?"

"Her mom deserves some answers."

"Yes, such a young life and taken too soon. I can understand the mother's state of mind. Unfortunately until I receive results back from Abigail, I'm afraid my information is limited."

"I'll take whatever you got."

"It would appear our young victim had a sexual encounter before she died."

"Forced?" Gibbs asked. Ducky walked towards the end of the body.

"It appears it was consensual. There was no vaginal trauma or evidence to suggest otherwise."

"Anything else?"

"Whomever did this to our young lady may have also been the one may have gotten her pregnant." Ducky said. Gibbs stopped and perked up when he heard this news. He looked at the body examining every bit of it and he can not see any indications of pregnancy.

"She doesn't look pregnant."

"My apologies, I should have been more specific. Jethro, this girl has already given birth." Ducky said with a hint of shock in his voice. Gibbs got nervous when the possibility of a child missing came into the picture.

"How long ago?"

"Well that's always more challenging to estimate. It appears that she had a c-section, so this scar looks around one to two years old."

"Are you saying we got a missing kid?"

"Well I certainly hope not." Ducky said. Gibbs worried eyes darted before he walked out of the room. He went back up to the squad room to see what the others had discovered.

"Someone talk." Gibbs said. Tony jolted up from his desk to grab the clicker, but McGee got hold of it first.

"Boss this is Alyssa Barnes."

"We already know that Probie." Tony said. McGee looked at him irritated as Tony grabbed the remote away from him.

"Let the professional handle this." Tony said clearing his throat. "Alyssa Barnes is a typical high school senior. She gets good grades has good friends and just got accepted into UVA."

"What about a boyfriend?"

"That would be Jim Monaghan the school's star quarterback. Jessie told me." Ziva said.

"Like I said, the perfect high school life."

"What about her baby?"

"Huh?" McGee asked confused.

"What baby?" Tony asked even more confused. "Did I miss something?"

"Ducky says she had a baby. We need to find out who this baby is and where it is right now." Gibbs demanded. His urgent step took him down to Abby's lab to get answers. A missing child always gets Gibbs on a war path.

"Abby!" he yelled when he did not see Abby in her lab. She was in her office jamming out to her music on full blast. Gibbs walked in and turned the blaring sound off.

"Hey!"

"Abby, I need you!" Gibbs demanded.

"Aw Gibbs, I love being needed." Abby said as she walked over to her computer.

"So who is this missing baby?"

"I was hoping you could help with that."

"Of corse I can." Abby said bringing some graphs up. "This is Alyssa's tox screen. She had a boat load of booze in her system, it's like 3 times the legal limit."

"She probably used her mom's ID." Gibbs said.

"Doesn't her mom know if her daughter had a baby?" Abby asked astonished.

"Mom doesn't know anything about it."

"That is insane." Abby said. She looked down sad then looked back up at Gibbs. "Gibbs, please tell me you're going to find the missing baby."

"We're going to." Gibbs said determined. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room. Abby looked off to the side then had a realization.

"He forgot my calf-pow!"

While looking into the possibility of the victim having a baby, McGee started to notice that things were out of place. He looked down to see that the drawers on his desk were only partially closed and some of his things were knocked over. Tony noticed out of the corner of his eye that McGee started to rearrange his desk.

"I thought spring cleaning was last week." Tony said. McGee looked up from the desk annoyed at Tony. He always assumes that Tony is the cause for his problems.

"Why is my desk a mess?"

"Why are you asking me? It's your desk."

"Yes it is. It's not for my colleagues to rummage through. Seriously what were doing?"

"Why do you always assume it was me?"

"Because if Ziva goes through my desk, she wouldn't leave anything out of place."

"Oh yeah cause of the whole Mossad ninja thing." Tony said while using his hands to make ninja moves. McGee got impatient.

"Desk! What were you doing at my desk?"

"Calm down McSnappy, I just had to borrow some deodorant."

"What you borrowed my…" McGee looked at his deodorant in the top drawer and saw it had been messed with. "Tony!"

"What's the big deal? I just needed to borrow some!"

"The big deal is get your nose out of my desk and stop "borrowing" my stuff!" McGee said snapped.

"Someone's a little cranky today."

"I'm going to get cranky if someone doesn't give me a lead." Gibbs said as he came in.

"According to Jessie, Alyssa's boyfriend is Jim Monaghan. I got him coming in for an interview."

"Excuse me?" a kid said from behind them.

"Speak of the Jim." Tony said.

"Is Alyssa really dead?" he asked. Tony put his hand on Jim's shoulder and sat him down at his desk since the conference room was being used.

"Yeah I'm afraid so." Tony said. Jim stared ahead in disbelief and shock. He laid his head against his hand and sighed heavily as he batted his tears back.

"What happened?" he asked shakily.

"Do you know what she was up to last night?"

"Well, I asked her if she wanted to… hang out… and…"

"And what Jimmy?" Tony asked. He could tell that the kid was nervous to say what he asked his girlfriend. "Listen Jim, we know that she had sex last night, was it with you?"

Jim looked up suddenly when he heard that. He nodded his head to the side then looked back at Tony who was waiting for an answer.

"Am I in trouble?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Then you're not in trouble, talk." Tony said.

"Ok we had sex at my dad's house cause he's not home on Friday nights. When we were done Alyssa said she had to meet an ex-boyfriend who was giving her trouble."

"Do you know who the guy is?"

"I forget his name, but I've seen him before."

"Did she ever say what the trouble was?"

"I never really got too involved." Jim said. Abby came running up to Gibbs' desk.

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!"

"What do you got Abbs?"

"That blood sample Ducky found on Alyssa, I got a hit in CODIS!"

"Well who is it?"

"His name is Cole Harden he was arrested last year on an assault charge."

"Cole Harden? Are you sure?" Jim asked as he stood up looking confused.

"Yes." Abby said shakily. "Gibbs?"

"It's okay Abby he's the boyfriend."

"Oh! I am so sorry for your loss!" Abby said as she shook his hand.

"I remember her ex's name, his name is Blake. Cole is his twin brother." Jim said. Abby looked at him with a dead stare and transferred her look over to Gibbs because she knew she was really going to have a hard time on this case.

"Are they identical?" she asked hoping to get a no for an answer.

"Yeah they are." Jim said. Abby looked down sadly.

"This is going to be a hard one!" she said as she walked out of the bullpen.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs sent Tony and McGee to go talk to their twin suspects. McGee was still irritated with Tony, so they just didn't talk on the ride to the house on one of the housing bases. A woman in her forties opened the door for them.  
"Can I help you?"  
"NCIS, Mrs. Harden we need to have a word with your sons." Tony said. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.  
"What did Cole do now?"  
"Actually we need to talk to Blake."  
"Blake? He's never in trouble. What about?"  
"An ex-girlfriend of his was found dead last night." Tony said.  
"We just want to talk to him to see if can help." McGee said.  
"Of course. Blake! get down here!" She yelled.  
"What's up mom?" Blake asked as he came down. He stopped when he saw Tony and McGee at the door. "Who are they?"  
"Blake, I'm Very Special Agent DiNozzo from NCIS and this is my faithful sidekick." Tony said. McGee looked at him annoyed.  
"What do you want?"  
"To talk about your ex-girlfriend Alyssa."  
"I haven't seen her months, what is she saying I did something?"  
"She's not saying much of anything."  
"I'm not following."  
"Blake, Alyssa was found dead last night." Tony said. Blake's expression changed and he dropped down on the couch.  
"Dead?" he asked as he looked into the distance. As McGee talked to Blake some more, Tony got a look at something out of his peripheral vision. He saw a toddler girl appearing about to be two years old playing with a doll. He approached Mrs. Harden to talk to her about the little girl.  
"Mrs. Harden, you must have a hard time balancing two teenagers and a baby." Tony said. She put her hand over her face and said,  
"Cole especially. Blake is my good twin. The baby is actually Cole's daughter. He uh… got his girlfriend pregnant in tenth grade."  
"Where's the girlfriend?"  
"She flipped out. She couldn't deal with being pregnant at fifteen, so she wanted to give the baby up for adoption, but Cole said he would take care of her. I can't just give up this precious little girl."  
"What was his girlfriend's name?"  
"I actually didn't meet her. She skipped town almost immediately after Sari was born."  
"So Cole just came home one day and said he got his girlfriend pregnant and she's abandoning the baby and brought a baby home with him?"  
"It sounds crazy, but that's what happened." Mrs. Harden said.  
"How old is Sari?"  
"She'll be fifteen months this week." she said smiling. "I just can't believe it had to happen this way, but I love that girl to death."  
"Thank you for your time." Tony said. He and McGee left and were soon back in the squad room telling Ziva and Gibbs what has developed.  
"So you think that the baby is really Blake's?" Ziva asked confused.  
"I mean the story of Cole's girlfriend getting pregnant and then ditching the kid doesn't make sense at all and I mean come on they are twins. They'll probably lie for each other at all costs. The mom talked about Blake like he's the golden child and Cole is the hell-raiser."  
"Which is going to make our job a lot harder." Gibbs said.  
"I'll say. The mom is a lawyer too, so we got to watch our backs." Tony said.  
"I got something on the birth records. There was a baby named Sari Harden born fifteen months ago to Blake Harden and Ashley Barnett."  
"AB, same initials as Alyssa Barnes." Tony said.  
"It would appear Cole is covering for his brother." Ziva said.  
"Get both of them in here." Gibbs said.  
"Ziva, let's go!" Tony said.  
"No. Ziva's going to get Blake in here. You two get Cole." Gibbs said. Tony held his bag on his shoulder and sighed as he waited for McGee. He always hates when Gibbs does this. Whenever two people in the team are fighting, he always sends them together on assignments to get them talking. It has helped in the past, but Tony was really not in the mood for talking to McGee.  
"Where is this Cole kid anyway?"  
"He's a busboy, he's at work."  
"That sounds awful." Tony said. McGee looked at him as the elevator went down.  
"I was a busboy."  
"I meant the work part." McGee shrugged and the elevator doors opened. They got to the restaurant that Cole worked at in no time.  
"Excuse me." McGee said when they came in.  
"Table for two?"  
"No ma'am were…"  
"NCIS, were looking for Cole Harden." Tony said interrupting McGee. The hostess looked at both of them since it appeared Tony and McGee were arguing.  
"He is in the back on a break right now."  
"Thanks." Tony said. McGee followed him to the back of the restaurant where they started to hear loud arguing. The two voices were angry. Tony and McGee decided to see what was going to happen.  
"I am not going down for murder!"  
"I didn't murder her!"  
"I've taken the blame for you plenty of times to cover your perfect sorry ass reputation!"  
"I am done with this Blake! You're not perfect! You know you're just as bad as I am!"  
"I'm not the one who got arrested for hitting a girl!" Blake yelled as he made fists.  
"I told mom that Sari is my daughter and we both know that's not true! These Navy cops are going to find out one way or another Blake!"  
"We have the same DNA! It's going to be impossible for them to find out who did it!" Blake yelled. Tony was spying on them from one side of the door and McGee was on the other.  
"I am not going down for this!" Cole exclaimed as he forced a gun out of his pocket.  
"Whoa! Dude where did you get a gun?" Blake demanded with his hands up. McGee saw the gun and immediately ran out.  
"Cole, drop the gun!"  
"Please just stay out of this!"  
"We can't do that Cole." Tony said with his gun pointed at them. Cole put his hands with the gun still in them on his head and looked like he might pass out. He really looked like he was freaking out.  
"Put the gun down!" McGee demanded.  
"Cole, just give him the gun before something bad happens!" Blake yelled. Cole's hand started to shake and the gun went off as he collapsed on the floor. The bullet was going in the direction where McGee was standing. The bullet pierced McGee in the lower abdomen and he was down.  
"McGee!" Tony yelled in shock. He could not believe what was happening. He called for an ambulance immediately. McGee was bleeding bad and was starting to have trouble breathing while Cole was convulsing and once he stopped he was turning blue. Tony was trying to stay calm, but it was very difficult. He dropped to his knees and looked at the seventeen year old kid and his partner. He knows that both of them need medical help now! The ambulance is at least ten minutes away and they do not have that kind of time. Blake was shocked to see his brother in so much distress.  
"Cole! Cole! What is happening?!"  
"Blake, listen to me! When he stops shaking, check his pulse and check to see if he's breathing! If he's not then give him CPR!" Tony said frantically. He hovered over McGee as blood continuously poured out of his abdomen.  
"Tim! Talk to me! Come on Probie! You can't pass out on me! Keep your eyes open!" Tony said. McGee was starting to breath heavily and groaned at the excruciating pain. "McGee, say something!"  
"Go… ow! … go get a towel!" McGee managed to get out. Tony ran into the restaurant where everyone was concerned because of the gunshot. Everyone was staring at Tony when he ran in with blood on his shirt.  
"Well don't just stare! Someone get me a dishrag!" he yelled. A guy behind the bar tossed him a dishrag and Tony ran back out with it. He pressed it against the gunshot wound on McGee and looked up at Blake. "How's he?"  
"He's sweating a lot and wheezing and is heart is racing!" Blake said. Tony thought for a second then realized what might be wrong with Cole.  
"That sounds like an overdose."  
"What?" Blake snapped. "My brother doesn't do drugs!"  
Finally an ambulance arrived and the paramedics agreed with Tony about Cole.  
"Do you know what he may have taken?"  
"His brother swears he doesn't do drugs, but maybe he's keeping a secret." Tony said as he put one of blood stained hands on his hip and the other one on his face in distress as he watched the paramedics push McGee into the ambulance. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked worriedly.  
"Were going to air lift him to Sentara Northern, he'll probably need surgery."  
"Okay thanks." Tony said sadly. He and McGee have not been on the best terms lately and he does not want their relationship to end this way. Once the ambulance left, Gibbs and Ziva arrived.  
"What happened?" Gibbs asked. He could tell that Tony was pretty shaken up by the events that just transpired. Gibbs was worried about McGee just by looking at Tony. Tony's brown shirt sleeves were a dark red from being soaked in blood. Tony's worried face had spots of blood from him touching it with his spattered hands.  
"Uh…" Tony was still in shock, but kept his cool in front of Gibbs and Ziva. He felt ashamed by the way he has been treating McGee and for not doing more to help him. He could not look Gibbs in the eye. "It was an accident. Cole had a gun when he was confronting Blake about something. He… started having a seizure and I guess he gripped the trigger when he went down. Hit McGee in the stomach."  
"How bad?" Ziva asked. Tony sighed and rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
"I don't know he lost a lot of blood." he said.  
"Ziva, go to Sentara Northern. Give us updates on McGee and talk to Cole when he wakes up."  
"Of course." Ziva said. Tony sighed rigidly. He followed Gibbs into the sedan so they could go find Blake. Blake got scared and ran off after the ambulance took Cole away before Gibbs and Ziva got there. Tony got into the passenger's seat and buckled his belt and just stared ahead thinking of McGee. He kept picturing McGee lying on the ground covered in blood. Tony is scared McGee might not make it. Tony soon realizes Gibbs is staring at him while he is thinking.  
"I know it's not my fault it still feels like it is. Just colleagues are supposed to get along and have each other's back."  
Gibbs just kept staring and listening to Tony get what he had in his mind off his chest.  
"We're more than just people who just work together. We're partners, we rely on each other for our lives. Sometimes it feels like we're brothers. I guess I never realized how close we are. The arguments we've had in the past are so stupid. Thanks Gibbs, you always know what not to say." Tony said smiling. Gibbs grinned and put the car in drive and drove off to find Blake.  
"Anytime." Gibbs said. A minute passed before Gibbs said, "DiNozzo."  
"Yeah boss?"  
"Stay out of his desk."  
"Good call." Tony said. About ten minutes later Tony spotted Blake sitting down on the area by the trees by the school where they found Alyssa's body. They took him back to NCIS to talk to him.  
"Alright Blake I'm not in the mood to hear your pretty story so why don't you just tell us the truth. I heard a lot of that fight so you better think of what you said." Tony said. Blake sighed.  
"Your mom doesn't know the truth does she?" Gibbs asked.  
"This wasn't supposed to happen." Blake said nervously.  
"So Alyssa dying was just a tragic accident?"  
"I really didn't mean for it to happen."  
"What did happen?"  
"Uh… Lyssa came to me after she had finished off her guy she called and said she needed to talk somewhere private. We decided to meet by the school. She was taking a long time to get there and she was… really drunk. She said that she's not sure if I'm really Sari's dad."  
"The plot thickens!" Tony said intrigued.  
"She said she and Cole… slept together once and that's just before she got pregnant."  
"How did she hide this from her mom?" Tony asked.  
"She always wore big clothes and told her mom she had been eating a lot of junk food."  
"What happened after she told you that?" Gibbs asked. Blake tried to look away and avoid the question.  
"The man asked a question." Tony said.  
"I…I just couldn't… I couldn't believe it. She made me lie, she left Sari and now she's saying that Cole might be the dad. I freaked out! I pushed her over and kept slamming her head on the road and she stopped breathing. I swear I didn't mean to kill her I just freaked out!" Blake said as he took a big breath on his last sentence. He looked up at Gibbs. "Is my brother going to die?"  
"No. He's fine."  
"Can I see him?"  
"No, but he can visit you in jail after he gets out of the hospital." Tony said. He made Blake stand up and put the cuffs on him. Gibbs took over and told Tony to go see McGee. Abby went with Tony since she was so worried so they made the forty-five minute drive to the hospital and found McGee in the ICU. McGee looked better than before, but looked exhausted. Abby was carrying a teddy bear with her. McGee heard someone come in and opened his eyes to see his co-workers.  
"Hey guys."  
"Tim, are you okay?" Abby asked nervously.  
"I'll be fine Abs. The doctor says I should make a full recovery."  
"Good cause you're not allowed to be sick." Tony said. He and McGee looked at each other like they needed to talk.  
"Abby, can you find a nurse and ask her to get me some jello?"  
"Yes I will anything you need! By the way this is for you." She set the bear down. "I named him Mightus, but fill free to change the name." Abby ran off yelling for a nurse. Tony laughed at her and pulled a chair up to the bed.  
"McGee, I know I've kind of been a jerk for the past week."  
"Just for a week?" McGee asked jokingly. Tony looked at him and smiled.  
"I'm sorry I've been so hard on you. I don't even know why."  
"You don't remember do you?"  
"What?"  
"Kate died three years ago today." McGee said sadly. Tony looked up and realized McGee was right.  
"You've gotten a lot nicer over the years, but when Kate was with us you were ragging on me all the time cause I was the new guy."  
"Gibbs taught me to always give probies grief. Why aren't you acting like me? Aren't you still pissed that Kate was killed right in front of us?"  
"Of course. But Ari's dead, so it makes the pain a little better. We all handle things differently Tony."  
"Well I'm sorry little buddy."  
"It's okay. It's been hard on all of us, but we have each other." McGee said. Tony smiled at him. "Tony, one more thing."  
"Anything."  
"Stay out of my desk or at least ask first."  
"Will do brother." Tony said. They smiled at each other since they finally made amends and repaired their friendship when Abby walked in carrying lime jello.


End file.
